


Alone

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Cabarets, Crossdressing, Drugs, Kim Jaejoong is an asshole, Lawyer Jung Yunho, M/M, Manipulation, No Smut, Reunions, Sex for Money, Yunho just wants to protect Changmin, mention of abuse and eating disorder, no smut at all, prostitute Shim Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Changmin heart called out and Yunho answered it.He was tired of the sadness and the older male wanted him to feel better.(Don't let the description fool you... this turned into something else but still has the same premise... I guess.)





	Alone

 

 

 

**_ Song: Alone Time- By: LovelyTheBand _ **

 

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

 

**_ Modern day Korea: _ **

"You will never have to be alone again." He made the younger male a promise.

"I will love you Min." He pulls him close to the warmth of his chest.

"Will you let me love you?" The sincerity going unnoticed.

"I have given to many parts of myself that I don't know how to love or be loved..." The doe eyed male felt lifeless.

His heart had a gaping hole that couldn't be fixed but Yunho is determined to fill the void the best he could. Only if the younger male would allow him, it will not be easy but that is life.

Yunho would be here waiting. "I am not expecting an answer now but I will be here when you are ready." He wouldn't push or force himself on Changmin.

"Just hold me for now." He would be anything the younger male needed him to be.

"Don't cry, you will never have to go back." He soothed the wounded male.

They laid down on Yunho's bed as Changmin cried until his heart felt numb and even then he could not stop.

The young prostitute didn't know where else to go but to the man with gentle almond shape eyes and a sun like smile, it was his only option. He would keep the runaway safe and would not allow his "master" to find him again.

Yunho is a lawyer and ex-military sniper and they met under different circumstances. He and the young male used to be best friends and they were thick as thieves, it was known how attached they both were to one another... until JJ happened.

He influenced the young male into such perverse lifestyle and ultimately cutting ties between the best friends. As Yunho went away to the military once out of high school and Changmin one more year even though he was 2yrs younger, he is a smart gifted young man.

But Changmin was alone and JJ use that to his advantaged and showed him a life of sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll.... without the last part though. It was quick and easy money, it was a job given his economic class and his family was below poverty.

Yunho is a better off kid and his family came from money and the older male tried to offer help but Changmin would bite back with "I am not some charity case." which shut up the older male quickly.

He never saw his best friend that way, it just hurt the older male that his best friend would ever think that was his intentions. So the young male turned to that life without realizing the true consequences and what that life involved.

They lost contact for 8 yrs. Now Yunho 27 yrs old and Changmin 25 yrs old and their meeting was by accident. Yunho being the hero that he is, swooped in and saved him from a possible and extremely violent client.

They were in a fairly empty parking lot of a high profile area and the client was too forceful on the younger male dressed as a woman... a lot of his clients enjoyed the fair male in a dress, flats or heels, natural make up, and a pretty brown or blonde wig... and he was terrified. He started to scream for help and even tried to push the deranged man off himself but this man was insanely strong.

Yunho had forcefully pulled the man off him and onto the ground whimpering and panting as the older man easily apprehended the guy. He thanked Yunho not realizing that it was him til...

**_2 yrs ago:_ **

_ The stranger took  _ _ Changmin _ _  inside the apartment complex and up to his and patched the prostitute up. As the man had caused him to bleed and scratch skin, it hurt like hell but his knight in shining armor is gentle and accommodating. _

_ "You can change into these clothes, they might be big but please feel comfortable." The older man points to the bathroom in the male's room and allowed him to be alone. _

_ "Thank you for saving me."  _ _ Changmin _ _  never cried until now. _

_ Not even when he was beaten to a pulp or whipped cuz some his clients had a kink and he went along with it cuz money is money, regardless of how he obtained such cash even if it is illegal or morally wrong. But this very moment, out of his degrading outfit into much comfy and clean clothes that his savior lent him. He left on the wig and make up not wanting the male to see the nasty bruise on the side of his face. _

_ What made him cry is that no one would dare save someone low and pathetic as the young prostitute is. But this man, this man did just that and  _ _ Changmin _ _  owes him, it must be, as the younger male never like being in debt to no one but this man is his hero. _

_ "No thanks needed, be careful of creeps and monsters, it is a awful world out there." The older man smiles. _

_ Changmin _ _  knew the horrors and terrors this world masked and he was no stranger to the dark and treacherous  secrets that lurked beneath the surface of the world that was suppose to be paradise. It is a lie and hell loomed to create chaos and danger but masked itself as a utopia. _

_ "I will." He smiled not quite reaching his eyes. _

_ He left the prostitute to change and he would come back to the room with a first aid and told  _ _ Changmin _ _  to sit on his bed so he can patch him up. _

_ The older male stared at him intensely and  _ _ Changmin _ _  stared back, his face reminds him of comfort and protection, someone he use to know but could not quite see it as his memory is a blur from the drugs, it is on the tip of his tongue but not yet. _

_ "You remind me of my childhood best friend but I have not seen him in years." The older man's eyes filled with sorrow and regret. _

_ "I lost him to someone else and I couldn't protect him like I said I would."  _ _ Changmin _ _  wrapped the older man into his embrace. _

_ "What happen?" This man reminds him of his own best friend and first love. _

_ "After high school, I enlisted and he had one more year... he met a man named JJ, his letters never said his full name but how he spoke of him was not good. One day, he stop writing and he ran away from home and his parents though he is dead and I do too... but I refuse to loose hope."  _ _ Yunho _ _  voiced filled with a storm of emotions. _

_ "I miss my  _ _ Changdol _ _  so much but he is gone." The nickname brought him back to the only man that called him that... is his  _ _ Yunho _ __ _ hyung _ _. _

_ " _ _ Yunnie _ _?"  _ _ Changmin _ _  blurted out. _

_ "What?" The older male pulls apart looking at the brown haired man. _

_ " _ _ Yunho _ __ _ hyung _ _."  _ _ Changmin _ _  cried. _

_ " _ _ Changmin _ _!" He held the younger male in his arms. _

_ "Is that really you?"  _ _ Yunho _ _  begging this was not a dream. _

_ "Yes  _ _ hyung _ _." he let out a breathe he did not know he was hold _

_ "I missed you so much!"  _ _ Yunho _ _  held the prostitute close. _

_ "You let us all believe you were dead min!" he is sorry but he could not bring shame to his family or  _ _ Yunho _ _. _

_ "Look at me Yun... I am not the boy you once knew." He cried harder. _

_ "I sell my body on the streets and I take drugs to numb the pain and  _ _ existence I live!"  _ _ Changmin _ _  felt ashamed. _

_ "I dress like a woman cuz most of my clients like me that way and they hurt me and do awful things to me... but money is money, it is the price I pay." The older male did not like this. _

_ "You can stop this." It is easier said than done. _

_ "I owe my life to  _ _ Jaejoong _ _  and he will never let me go Yun."  _ _ Changmin _ _  wish he could leave this behind but that is just a silly dream. _

_ "You owe that bastard nothing Min!"  _ _ Yunho _ _  could feel how thin he is, it is scary and unhealthy. _

_ "Remove the make up and wig... spend the night here."  _ _ Changmin _ _  freaks out. _

_ "I can't!" He rushed. _

_ "To the first thing, second, or both?" The older male looked hurt. _

_ "To both... I don't want you to see me and  _ _ JaeJoong _ _  will expect me back  _ _ with _ _  the money from the client I was with and to have me out all night also cost." He felt shame sear through him. _

_ "I have more money than I know what to do with and why Min?"  _ _ Changmin _ _  is grateful to his  _ _ hyung _ _  but also cursed his selfless heart. _

_ Changmin _ _  did not want to be  _ _ Yunho's _ _  charity case or a lost cause that needs to be saved! _

_ "Please don't waste your money and that is none of your business." He burst. _

_ " _ _ Changmin _ _  please! I found you and I am not willing to let you go anymore."  _ _ Yunho _ _  pleaded. _

_ " _ _ Hyung _ _ , I am not your charity case!" He is tired. _

_ "I never said that Minnie, it was never me who thought that, it is cuz I love you and want you to be safe." both ignoring the love you. _

_ "I have always had your best interest in mind and nothing more, it was not cuz I pitied you or thought low of you, it cuz I don't want to see you suffer or beg even this life. I want you to be happy and smile always Min."  _ _ Yunho _ _  caressed his bruised cheek.  _

_ He tried not to flinch as the pain is still very much there, it hurt likes hell and  _ _ Yunho _ _  would be pissed if he knew that  _ _ Changmin _ _  is being abused.  _

_ Changmin _ _  sighs knowing that he would lose. "Okay."  _

_ "Are you hungry? It is 10pm and I was gonna eat something." The older male offered a gentle smile. _

_ "Sure  _ _ hyung _ _." He hardly eats now a days as he is on a diet but if  _ _ Yunho _ _  ask, he couldn't ignore it and decided that he would just throw it up later once they part. _

_ "I am happy that you are here." He kissed the crown of  _ _ Changmin's _ _  head.  _

**_ *flashback ends*  _ **

He cam to Yunho's apartment high off of opoids and something else but the younger male did not even know but he did not press further as he wanted Changmin to calm down and get sober and sane, it hurt him to see his best friend and the man he loves in this dangerous condition. What is he suppose to do? 

He did not want Changmin to ever go back or for Jaejoong to find the now former prostitute... Yunho is not gonna allow Changmin to return to that lifestyle, he has seen first handed what these vultures do to people like his Min. 

"Promise to never go back Changmin. You have me and I will help you and provide you a life that is stable and safe... just promise to never go back to Jaejoong." Yunho held him closer and Changmin love the comfort. 

The prostitute could trust Yunho, he made him feel safe and respected, it was a nice change and Changmin knew that going back to JJ would be suicide after what he did tonight. The stunt he pulled to break free and go to Yunho, it initially cost him his life and he knows that JJ will come looking for him but Yunho promised to protect him and keep him safe from the dangers of this cruel world.

"What happen tonight, by me running away to you, it cost me my life and today event is important to Jae and he will never let that go. I have no where to go and I don't want to go back if I had a choice." Yunho had paid for Changmin multiple times and not for sex, just to rest and be safe under the older male's watch. 

"I trust you so much and our time together since you found me is what keeps me going. Thank you for saving me Yunho." The man cries. 

_**5 hours ago:** _

"My beautiful Chami you will be tonight comfort for some business associates and possible associates of mine and this will be your way of showing your loyalty again... after the stunt you pulled by refusing a generous client yesterday." Jaejoong pressed his blunt fingernails into the prostitute's shoulder. 

"Get ready sweetheart and you better dress to impress these men... they are quite hungry and I promise to give them the best and you are my best whore." Changmin made sure to let no emotion betray him. 

"Yes JJ." With that Jaejoong left the dressing room. 

His breath hitched and he felt like throwing up, it hurt, being used and thrown away and just be used all over again. He craved to be cherished and loved, he no longer wanted this lifestyle that he was okay with living... this is Yunho fault!

The older male made Changmin crave for a normal life, it was nice and he never wanted to leave after last night... with the older male that made love to him, it is what he wants. Yunho is all Changmin has ever wanted and more and last night reinforced that feeling. All he wanted was to throw himself into the older male's heart and never leave and Yunho promised to never leave again and he took that to heart. 

Tonight he would betray his heart and Yunho by being fucked and hurt by these men but after tonight he would leave... he would run to Yunho and never look back.

He decided that tonight is the night, he took opoids and another drug JJ had gave him, he took them to numb the pain and forget that he is not Shim Changmin but the beautiful and elusive Chami that everyone craved... he felt sick to his stomach. This was no longer the life he wanted, it far from it! 

He wants to see his family again and be with Yunho, go back to school, get a degree, and get a new career and do better. Yet, tonight is the last night he gives his body and soul to these devils and after that he never wants to see Jaejoong and the cabaret ever again. They destroyed his life but he had a part in it, he was alone after Yunho left and JJ made him forget that. 

"Don't cry for them" he told himself as he got ready to leave for the hotel room he is being escorted to and he looked the part as always, flawless and cunning, it will be done and he knew that tonight will be do or die.

***

     

_**(The hotel:)** _

"Are you ready Chami?" Jaejoong took the prostitute to the top pent house of the luxurious hotel and he just smiled not wanting to say anything he would regret as he is on thin ice with JJ and saying something right now will just get him in more trouble. 

(outfit and look think the boy's day performance but instead of the red dress, it is the black one from other performance's for something.)

They are silent in the elevator "You have always been my favorite Minnie and after tonight you could be bumped up to better clientele and other perks." Jaejoong smiled. 

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Changmin let out. 

"We can renegotiate Minnie, after all if it was not for me you would be dead." 

He did not like the sound of the older male's tone and he knew that his best option would be to run far away from here. 

"Now be a good girl and do well." they make it to the top and Jaejoong leaves to tell the men of their arrival leaving Changmin alone at the front door still thinking about what he should do. 

He wanted to run but how could he? This would be impossible task and a hard one but it is either that or let these men have their way with him and degrade him and make him less of a person than he already feels. 

His thought's interrupted "ma'am are you okay?" a housekeeper looks genuinely worried for him. 

"I---" He thought about lying but this is a sign and he took it.

"I am not ajumma." he let's a tear fall. 

He could hear Jaejoong still talking with the men and doing a bit of business on the other side of the door as he could hear cheers of agreement and questions. 

"Help me escape please! There are bad men in here and I am afraid." Changmin whispered. 

"Oh sweetheart, let's get you out safely. Follow me and wear this." She takes Changmin's hand and hands him a robe taking the young male to the workers elevator as there is not many camera's in that end of the hotel. 

"Thank you so much." She pulls him to the elevator with strict instructions of what to do and who to talk to and he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. 

He made a silent promise to repay her kindness. 

"You are too young and beautiful to give your soul away my dear. Now go!" she pressed the elevator number to the ground floor and she left back to her duties. 

He put the robe over the dress. 

Luckily there were not many people down there as he looked for the laundry area as the old lady instructed and asked for a Mrs.Kim and another old lady smiled at Changmin. 

"She said you could give me a maid's uniform and help me get out of this place... I need to leave before they find me!" He started crying again and the old women hugged the prostitute and gave him a uniform from the back.

Letting him change in privacy out of the dress into a white dress and red waist apron and she threw out his clothes in a trash bin with old ruined sheets and gave Changmin shoes from the lost and found, not judging that he is a male as she is not one to do so. This life is cruel and hard and people do things to survive and she can understand that. 

"Take the back door go straight and take right and out through the double doors will lead to the employee break room and from there take two left turns and you find the exit and make sure to talk to no one." She warned him. 

"Thank you ajumma!" He hugged her and she returned the gesture. 

"Aigoo my love, you are brave and strong for such a long time now, it is time to be let go and be free." Her words resonated in his heart and he will never forget their acts of kindness. 

"Thank you, really thank you!" he ran out and carefully made sure not to be caught.

Freedom never tasted so good, it was his for the taking and he wanted to live so badly!

"Stop ma'am." It is was one of Jaejoongs new goons. 

He panics "I need to leave now what can I do for you? I need to catch my bus to go home." He does not look up. 

"Umm... have you seen a woman with brown hair shoulder length and wearing a black long dress and heels?" luckily he pinned his hair up into a messy bun and allowed a few of the long strands to cover his face. 

"No... I have not, is she in some sort of trouble?" He tried to sound concern hoping the anxiety would not seep through. 

"No and Thank you ma'am." the man runs into the employees break room and Changmin sighs as he make the few left turns and out the exit. 

He runs far from the hotel and to a subway as he needs to get to Yunho's. 

Luckily the lady gave him money to get transportation, it was enough thankfully.

**_*Flashback ends*_ **

"Don't fret Changmin." Yunho held him closer as he cried louder.

"You will no longer have to suffer and beg, it will be okay and I will help you get clean and get the life the bastard stole!" Yunho promised.

"What happens if he finds me here! He could kill us Yun!" He freaked out.

"Don't worry Min and I used a fake name and address just so no one would know who I am." This man is smart also a lawyer and ex-military of course he would be prepared.

"Even if he does, I can just lie or make something up." Yunho tries to brush him off. 

"I can protect you by putting you into witness protection program and while you are away, you can get help and I can tip off my friend Siwon at the police station." Yunho offered. 

"I don't want to be far from you... you are the only person I want to be around right now." Changmin could not separate from Yunho right now. 

"I understand Min, just sleep, it is almost 3:00 o'clock in the morning and you need some rest." The older male held him close. 

**_ *5 yrs later* _ **

**_ (This is what they are wearing) _ **

"Do you think you can do this Min?" Yunho held his hand. 

"I am scared but I want to see them Yun." The sat in the car in front of Changmin childhood's home. 

He wanted to see his family, it has been a stride he had to make after getting clean, going to therapy, and going to college this being his last year this is something he has to do! He begged Yunho not to tell his family, it was a selfish request but he wanted to have some sense of control over his life and a grip on his own identity before seeing his parents and sisters. 

"You are so brave!" The older male lips brushed against Changmin's fingers. 

"Thank you for being with me and helping me... I know it has been hard and dealing with Jae case and just being my person. I love you so much Yunho and I want you to know that." This is a big step, every step Changmin has taken to get to where he is now is big and he is ready to take it! 

"Thank you Min for allowing me to take care of your heart and show you a life outside of that damn place and far from Jaejoong, he will never hurt you again or use you. we are building a case against him and they have him in custody and raided his cabaret." Yunho reassured the scared man. 

"I am here with you now and I will never leave you alone again!" The younger male felt happy. 

"It is time to face the music." Changmin is ready. 

"Let's go!" they both get out facing the warm summer air. 

They walk down the tiny dirt path to the front door of Changmin childhood home and he doesn't know what to feel, it is crazy... he is going to see his family after 12 yrs and he doesn't know what to do or say. 

"Wait Yun!" Changmin stops in his path. 

"What happens if they will shun me or say I am disgusting." train of anxiety hitting him. 

"You are their son Min. Your sisters miss you like hell and again, they all think you are dead and I talked to Jiyeon on the phone the other day and she was crying about your absence and saying how they all are still grieving but are trying to make peace. They know I am coming today but I promise not to say a word about you being alive." Yunho hugged his boyfriend and tried to calm him down. 

"You can do this Min or we can leave? Whatever you wanna do, I am here as your support and I am not going to force you into anything." He kissed Changmin's forehead. 

"I love you Yun and give me a minute... I am just so nervous. The last time I spoke to them, what I said to them was hate and awful words and I am just afraid." Changmin held onto the older male like he was going to disappear. 

"They will understand." He smiled and that made the anxiety ridden male feel a tad bit better. 

After a few deep breathe exercises and Yunho reassuring him that things will go well, Changmin gain the courage to go to the door. 

"Do you want me to knock or you?" Changmin fist hovering over the door and as much as he wants his boyfriend to do it, this was his to do. 

He knocks and they waited at the door as they could hear Changmin's dad on the other end informing of Yunho's arrival. His dad opens the door and the site broke both of the males hearts... In the time of living with his family before leaving to Seoul and never turning back, in all the times he has never seen his father cry, until this moment. 

Changmin did not know what to do and Yunho just stayed in the background. 

"My boy!" He sobs and Changmin abandons his boyfriends hand to hug his father.

"Dad." Changmin cried. 

"What is going on?" His sister Jiyeon comes to the door and screams. 

Alerting the other two women, Mrs. Shim and Sooyeon to the front door and they started crying creating a group hug. 

"Yunho when?" his father directs his attention to the lawyer.

"7yrs ago but this is not my story to tell." he had no right to say anything about Changmin life as Chami and the emotional, mental, and physical trauma he went through. 

"What 7yrs ago!" Sooyeon screams 

"Please don't get made at Yunnie." Changmin pulled apart from his family and grabbing his boyfriend's hand for support. 

"I begged him not to say a word... I went through a lot of shit and I could not face you guys. So please be mad at me and I will tell you everything in due time." He smiled hoping for the best. 

His family accepted his words and did not push, just excited that Changmin is alive and home again.

**_ -The End _ **   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story and this is my 18th fanfic and I plan for my 20th fanfic to do a special one. Lastly if I made a homin one shot request would anyone be interested in taking part??? 
> 
> Moving on...
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
